


Touch

by xtremeroswellian



Series: Sin Wagon [5]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Heatwaves, Kissing, Sexual Tension, Smut, sexy dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23885194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Chloe woke up with a soft gasp at the feel of fingertips grazing against her thigh. Her heart beating quickly, there were beads of sweat on her forehead and she sat up slowly, dazed, confused for a moment as she realized she was alone.Which meant it had all just been a dream.
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Dean Winchester
Series: Sin Wagon [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721446





	Touch

Chloe woke up with a soft gasp at the feel of fingertips grazing against her thigh. Her heart beating quickly, there were beads of sweat on her forehead and she sat up slowly, dazed, confused for a moment as she realized she was alone.

Which meant it had all just been a dream.

Groaning, she flopped back onto the bed and shut her eyes, draping an arm over her head.

For the past two weeks, she’d spent nearly every evening with Dean Winchester, who’d been helping her perfect the art of flirtation and kissing.

Two weeks where they’d spent hours pressed closely together, their lips and tongues mating--and that was it. Other than a few casual grazes, he’d barely even actually touched her.

It was driving her insane.

For the past three nights, she’d woken just after Midnight to find herself--much to her frustration--alone yet again after a rather interesting dream involving Dean’s hands.

Drawing in a breath, she rolled out of bed and turned her fan on, standing in front of it for a moment and sweeping her hair off the back of her neck, holding it in place on the top of her head.

As if the 105 degree heat wasn’t bad enough, her hormones were turning her into a walking firecracker.

The quiet tapping on her door almost slipped her attention, but she headed toward it upon realizing what it was. Pausing, she asked, “Who is it?”

“It’s me.”

A soft groan escaped her at the sound of his voice and she looked down at the boring nightshirt she had on. It figured he’d show up when she looked as undesirable as possible.

Sighing softly, she unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Dean’s gaze immediately swept over her, his eyes darkening a little with some emotion she couldn’t readily identify. “Can I come in?” His voice was low and husky.

“Sure.” She stepped aside to let him in, flushing a little more as he kept his gaze on her.

Unable to resist, he reached out and pulled her against him, dipping his head and kissing her soundly on the lips.

A soft, barely audible whimper escaped her. “Please.”

“Please what?” he murmured.

“Touch me.” She swallowed hard, lifting her gaze to look at him with urgency.

He paused, then groaned when she licked her lips. “How do you want me to touch you?”

Her eyebrows furrowed a little. “I don’t care.”

Dean’s gaze swept over her body once more. “I don’t care” was the universal response when no one had ever bothered to help someone find out what they liked.

Which meant…

He pulled away from her a little, studying her flushed skin, the need in her eyes.

Christ. Jimmy Olsen wasn’t just a fool, he was a bastard.

Dean cupped her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, a kiss promising to fulfill every curiosity and desire she’d been denied.

“Come on. Let’s get more comfortable,” he whispered.

* * *

Chloe felt like she was on fire as he pulled her onto the sofa and up against him, his hand sliding slowly, sensually down her back until it reached her left hip.

A short, soft gasp escaped her as he lowered his lips from her mouth to her neck, his tongue darting out to taste her skin.

Dean Winchester was going to be the death of her. There was no question about that.

The problem was, she wasn’t sure if she cared.

* * *

Dean smiled against her neck as she moaned. He nipped lightly at her skin then soothed the mark with his tongue, groaning a little as she shifted against him. “Lie back,” he murmured.

Her fingers curled around his arms as she obeyed, looking up at him with wide green eyes. Sliding a hand lightly over her heart, he felt it beating rapidly beneath his palm.

“Like that?” he murmured, nuzzling her neck.

A soft moan was her response and she tugged ineffectually at his shirt.

“Ah ah.” He teased the hem of her shirt up and lowered himself down, placing a kiss against her flat stomach. Her skin was hot to the touch as he slid her nightshirt up a little farther.

Unable to stop himself, he darted his tongue out to taste her skin, circling her belly button and groaning as she shivered beneath him.

Dean kissed a trail up to her ribcage, then lifted his head to gaze at her. “You want me to stop?”

“No. Don’t stop.” Her voice was strained.

“Your wish…” He pressed a kiss to her jaw, then slowly tugged the shirt off over her head. Dropping his gaze to sweep over her, he inhaled sharply. “Gorgeous,” he murmured. He slowly slid a hand up to cup one of her breasts, his thumb tracing light circles around the nipple, watching it rise to a peak as she whimpered.

He couldn’t get over how responsive she was to even the lightest caress. He watched the pleasure flicker over her face, groaning at his own body’s response to the sight of her shifting restlessly beneath him.

He dipped his head and licked her other nipple lightly, grinning as she shuddered against him. He rested his hand against her stomach, his fingers tracing lazy, nonsensical patterns over her soft skin as his lips and tongue circled her breasts--first one, then the other until she was practically sobbing with need.

Then slowly--so slowly--he slid his hand down between her legs, stroking her gently through the cotton panties she wore, his gaze lingering on her face.

She arched her hips toward him, her breaths coming in short, audible gasps. “Please,” she whimpered.

Dean pressed his lips against hers as he slid his hand into her underwear, groaning at how wet she was.

“Dean, please.” Her voice broke, her chest heaving.

Biting down lightly on her lower lip, he eased a thick finger into her, both of them groaning. He slid it in and out of her slowly as she rocked her hips in time with his movements. He eased a second finger within her and pressed his thumb against her clit, enjoying the surprised cry that escaped her.

“No one’s ever done this to you, have they?” he murmured, his breath hot against her ear. “I’m gonna show you what it’s like to be with a real man, Chloe.” He licked her earlobe lightly, grinning as she bucked against his hand.

She was close, he knew. So very close.

Pressing his fingers a little deeper inside her, he rubbed her clit faster, his teeth scraping against her shoulder as she came hard, her inner walls contracting against his fingers as she cried out his name, a sob choking her.

Dean kissed herself softly, helping ease her back down from her climax as he continued stroking her gently, her body trembling.

She moaned, her eyes drifting shut. It was like every bone in her body had turned to Jello, making her limp.

He pressed feather-light kisses against her face. “Beautiful,” he murmured.

“What about you?” She swallowed hard, slowly opening her eyes to look at him, her face and chest flushed with heat.

He dipped his head and kissed her again. “Don’t worry about me. One step at a time,” he whispered against her mouth.

She shivered. “I…thank you.” Her voice was soft, shy.

He grinned a little. “That wasn’t all for you. I enjoyed it, Chlo. And any guy that doesn’t?” He nuzzled her neck. “Isn’t worth your time.”

She gazed up at him intently, her green eyes dark with unspoken emotions.

“Because a woman like you?” Dean gazed down at her just as intently, lifting a hand to her cheek. “Deserves it all.”


End file.
